Faceless
by Lyrical Rex
Summary: Romancey as well. One-sided ShizukaxOtogi, dash of HondaxShizuka. One-shot. "To you she's faceless, to me she's not."


A/N: I was thinking about how I had a thing for writing stories where the people in love don't get together. Then I had a stroke of genius... and wrote this! At first, I wanted Honda and Shizuka to kiss, but I'll leave it open ended for you! And yes, I know that they aren't all in the same class, but it works for my story, okay?

----- indicates paragraph break.

Faceless:

She has no faith.

She has no smile.

She has no name.

She has no face.

So why does she sit here, in your presense?

She obviously just gets in your way.

-----

You act as if you cared, as if you have feelings toward her.

Feelings of any kind.

But she knows you are more or less indifferent.

-----

For now, let's call her Faceless.

Faceless gets up in the morning and puts on her appearance.

Spends hours on her hair and clothes.

So it's perfect.

-----

Faceless does it for you, you know.

She thinks that if she could somehow make her appearance... pretty, you'd like her.

You'd act more like she existed.

-----

I know, and you know, though, that what Faceless believes is not true, ne?

We all do.

Even Faceless.

But she hides it beneath her mask.

A mask of indifference.

Ironic, ne?

-----

A mask of indifference to fight your own.

-----

Faceless walks to school, the same as always.

And sits in your presence.

Why is she here?

-----

(Wanna go to the mall?)

(Sure. What time?)

(Right after class lets out. Everyone okay with that?)

Various heads nod in approval, Faceless' maybe most eagerly.

But no one notices.

-----

You sweet-talk the girls, smooth as ever.

Faceless just sits and admires you.

She can feel her cheeks burn.

She's watching you from a distance.

From her seat in the corner.

((I watch her.))

-----

Class starts, and surprise of surprises, Faceless doesn't ace the test.

It's never happened before.

No one wonders, though.

No, you just grin as your own bad score is shown to all your classmates.

That's you right there, see?

Waving that D around proudly, grinning stupidly.

((I want to wipe that smirk off your face.))

-----

Can't you see what you're doing to her?

Faceless arrives at the mall.

But everyone else is already there.

Talking, laughing, and generally having a good time.

-----

Nope, no one notices her.

Gee, how wonderful.

Now she has some quality time alone.

Not like she hasn't had her fill.

((If it were me, I'd knock your lights out, about now...))

-----

But I'm not her.

She almost tries to cut in, but thinks better of it, fleeing the scene, her face buried in her hands.

((I hate you for what you did.))

-----

She flees home.

See what you did?!

You destroyed the most fragile, beautiful, sweetest creature in the world!

What's wrong with you?!

Otogi Ryuuji, I hate you.

-----

"Ryuuji Otogi."

You turn your head to face me.

-----

"Oh. Hey, Honda-kun."

-----

"Did you just see Shizuka-chan run out of here?" I ask, trying to keep my tone smooth.

I don't think it's working.

-----

"Shizuka was here?"

You look around.

As if THAT would bring her back.

It's too late.

She's already left.

-----

"Yeah. Doesn't she hang out with you?"

You shrug.

-----

"Don't remember."

This infuriates me.

-----

"Otogi, you BASTARD!" I yell, grabbing your collar and lifting you up so our noses are almost touching.

"Do You Know What You Did To Her?!"

-----

You blink.

-----

"You. Broke. Her."

-----

"Heart?" you squeak, attempting to finish my sentence.

------

"No.

"I was already done with my sentence."

I drop you to the ground, and walk away.

((You infuriate me.))

-----

I know where to go, now.

She doesn't live with Jou.

In case you were wondering.

It's just...

As long as She's admired you,

I've admired Her.

-----

She's so beautiful, purifying the air just by being.

Okay, so I admit to stalking her.

How else would I have been able to tell you all her habits?

How else would I know exactly how she spends each morning,

Getting ready to see You.

((You're a bastard, Otogi.))

-----

Knock, Knock.

"Oh, hello Honda-kun."

-----

"Hey Shizuka-chan.

"Can I come in?"

-----

"Oh, sure. Here..."

-----

"No, it's alright.

"I'll hang my jacket for you."

-----

"No, it's quite alright.

"I don't think you know where the...

"How do you know where the coat closet is?"

-----

I blush red, and lie.

"I used to live in the same type of town home as you.

"They're all basically the same."

-----

"Oh...

"So what brings you here, Honda-kun?"

-----

"I just thought, maybe, we could hang out?

"Maybe you could use some company.

"Kami-sama knows, you look like you need it."

-----

She swipes at her eyes in an obvious attempt to make the puffi-reddishness of it go away.

"What are you talking abou--"

I pull her into an embrace.

-----

"Shizuka...

"I can't stand seeing you lie to yourself.

"Your face is red and blotchy.

"And your nose is dripping."

-----

"Oh...

"Gomen."

And she lets me hold her.

-----

Shizuka-chan may be faithless, but she's not smiless, nameless, or Faceless.

Shizuka-chan is the most beautiful thing in the world.

I hate you for doing this to her.

I hate you, Otogi Ryuuji.

-----Owari-----


End file.
